


[Podfic] Rocks of Salvation

by bagofthumbs



Series: [Podfic] The Ava Watson Verse Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Post-Reichenbach, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of “Rocks of Salvation”, written by KeelieThompson1, part of the Ava Watson verse series.</p><p>Author’s Description:<br/>Moriarty's games and Sherlock's own arrogance have cost him the battle, but the war for Sherlock's soul plays on. Who would have thought that the shattered army doctor and the tiny girl could put up such a fight?</p><p>Reader’s Note:<br/>The Ava Watson verse series is one that I keep coming back to, and each time am thrilled to be reminded how compelling the story arc is and how deliciously it unfolds.  Yes, it is parentlock, but it’s so much more than that.  It’s an incredible story, beautifully written, set post-TRF (before Season 3 aired), with complex characters.  The voices for Sherlock, John and Mycroft are stellar.  The drama, the humor, the angst, the mistakes, the love, grip you and won’t let go.</p><p>Come along on the ride with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:  In The Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rocks of Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367348) by [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1). 



can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8v42kajsqnblfi4/rocks_of_salvation_ch_01.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mu39kksr65d6dbk/rocks_of_salvation_ch_01.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/sets/rocks-of-salvation)



Length: 14:30

Size: 13.2 MB

 **EDITED 3/6/16** to add zip file containing all the chapters as mp3 files (with the fic identification taken out of all but the first chapter) now that the podfic is complete, and an audiobook (in 2 parts). I haven't put it up on MediaFire, since I haven't converted that account yet to a paying account and the zip file is enormous. At least all the individual chapters are up on there. 

On Dropbox:

  * [Here's](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4j1v2m6orz4n3g1/rocks_of_salvation.zip?dl=0) the whole thing as a set of zipped **mp3** files (924MB) 
  * [Here's](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4o4tcrcl7rt4kdi/Rocks%20of%20Salvation%20-%20Part%201.m4b?dl=0) Part 1 of 2 of the audiobook **m4b** file (9:18:38, 64.7 MB) 
  * [Here's](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rzsntzbgllph9ey/Rocks%20of%20Salvation%20-%20Part%202.m4b?dl=0) Part 2 of 2 of the audiobook **m4b** file (8:00:19, 55.1 MB) 



Reader's Notes:

While this is technically part 3 of the Ava Watson verse series, this is a perfect place to start to read and/or listen to the story.

Part 1 is the same story from Ava’s perspective and all that implies.

Part 2 is a short prequel to the whole thing, which contains spoilers for Parts 1 and 3. I may record that at some point, but not until the stuff it spoils is past.

Part 3 (this story) is told from Sherlock’s point of view, as is Parts 4 and 6 and comprises the main story arc.

Part 5 is a brief interlude from Mycroft’s point of view.

Logistical notes:

The chapters in this fic are longer than the JHC (excluding this first chapter), so they will take me a little longer to get out, in general. In addition, I am working on 2 WIPs (“and your very flesh shall be a great poem” by CaitlinFairchild, and “Only With The Heart” by Prettyvk); so I will occasionally put this aside to do them as those chapters are released, then come back to this. If you’ve followed me on other long podfic’s before, you know that I get things out pretty quickly, and I WILL finish this.

Many thanks to KeelieThompson1 for writing this beautiful story and giving me permission to create a podfic of it.

We also continue to be lucky enough to have sw70 doing the Beta work on this (and she has not read the story so it’s all new to her!). Trust me dah-ling, you’ll like it!

Short musical interludes are from “Into Dust” by Mazzy Star.

Kudos and comments gratefully appreciated; I cannot overstate how motivating it is to get an indication that people are out there listening and enjoying.


	2. Part 1:  Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o3adredcmuugxt4/rocks_of_salvation_ch_02.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cjuhdqs7fwu5icq/rocks_of_salvation_ch_02.mp3)



Length: 38:07

Size: 34.8 MB

As always, much appreciation to KeelieThompson1 for creating this series, and sw70 for being my faithful Beta buddy.

Special call-out to Olivepipit, unfunnybunny, sw70 and artandmen for giving me encouragement as I begin this new adventure. Somebody's listening! Always reassuring.


	3. Part 1:  Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k2rpxmyc1i0npbd/rocks_of_salvation_ch_03.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7r94tlk3qfy77a2/rocks_of_salvation_ch_03.mp3)



Reader's Notes

This took longer to get out than I had planned, apologies. Those of you who follow me on Tumblr, know that I had a catastrophic hard drive failure earlier this week and I’ve been scrambling to recover all week. Every Audacity project I had, for every podfic I’ve ever done, was lost. Luckily, I had this chapter out for Beta review, so it was on Dropbox. But I’ve had to recover my podfics by regurgitating them from mp3 files, which means All my notes/labels/muted tracks/etc are lost. 

Frustrating doesn’t begin to describe it. 

This chapter doesn’t have quite the deep polish on it that I normally do, but hopefully you won’t notice. I tend to be a little over-perfection-y about things, and probably adjust things people can’t even hear. 

Kudos and comments always appreciated -- and extra-specially this week, which has been a bugger

Length: 36:31

Size: 33.4 MB

As always, much appreciation to KeelieThompson1 for creating this series, and sw70 for doing the Beta work (and hurray for figuring out you can Beta while exercising!).


	4. Part 1: Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lj9td4h2837gbfm/rocks_of_salvation_ch_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sjgsfni6c717y46/rocks_of_salvation_ch_04.mp3)



Length: 24:13

Size: 22.1 MB

Many thanks to the wonderful KeelieThompson1, and sw70 for Beta work above and beyond the call. And a special call-out to my sweet kitty Shadow, who is leaving us much too soon.


	5. Part 1:  Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iogt0ov65kombn3/rocks_of_salvation_ch_05.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5m4ov55as8tj01s/rocks_of_salvation_ch_05.mp3)



Length: 32:48

Size: 30 MB

Reader's Notes:

After a pretty crappy week (in far too many ways to list), I’m pleased to offer you Chapter 5 of "Rocks of Salvation". I really, really like this chapter, especially the last ten minutes or so. Hope you enjoy, and I’d love to hear from you what you think of this so far, if you’re out there listening along. 

Additionally, I derailed myself a little by re-reading another fic (“Hallowed Eve”, by EventHorizon) and deciding I needed to record it Right Now (due to the rapid approach of Halloween). So, a little bit of shameless self-advertising: I will be posting a chapter-a-day of that starting this coming Monday, right up until the final chapter on Halloween itself. It’s pure, unadulterated fluffy, silly, Johnlock (and I needed/need a little bit of frivolity in my life). It’s an aggressive schedule and I hope I can do it. Apologies for any impact to other podfic WIPs, though I have still been working on things. I have the next two chapters of Rocks in Beta, for example. 

Many thanks to the wonderful KeelieThompson1, and my Beta Buddy, sw70


	6. Part 1:  Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n1kkxqjjgeysrnm/rocks_of_salvation_ch_06.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cfffpf5r3kr0rtd/rocks_of_salvation_ch_06.mp3)



Length: 40:15

Size: 36.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry about delay in posting this chapter -- it's a long one, and I have way too many podfic balls in the air (though it should get a little better now that Halloween is over).

Speaking of which, Hallowed Eve surpassed Rocks on Kudos? What? Rocks needs some luv, man, it's a great story! Fluff is fine, and all that (and sometimes really hits the spot), but we need some MEAT in our lives, too. :)

Many thanks to the wonderful KeelieThompson1, and my Beta Buddy, sw70


	7. Part 1:  Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dfibjv6rjffzs3c/rocks_of_salvation_ch_07.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b1fy45dufo55f7q/rocks_of_salvation_ch_07.mp3)



Length: 46:46

Size: 42.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

I just love everything there is about this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

p.s. I'm trying a new post-processing method, which reduces some of the pure gut-wrenching labor of it. If you hate it, lemme know. Otherwise, faster processing time for me, means more podfic for you!

Many thanks to the wonderful KeelieThompson1, and my Beta Buddy, sw70


	8. Part 1:  Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aa35uxt5q5hims5/rocks_of_salvation_ch_08.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p11zxf956kbgj03/rocks_of_salvation_ch_08.mp3)



Length: 37:46

Size: 34.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is how it’s done (the writing, not the reading necessarily!)

*drops mic*

(damn, but I luv this fic – this may be my favorite scene of this type of all fanfiction I’ve read – such great character voices)

Bows deeply to the author, KeelieThompson1, and giggles a bit as my Beta, sw70, was reduced to marking the chapter with great big purple hearts and smiley faces in lieu of critique


	9. Part 1:  Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jfw7db16nzsvipl/rocks_of_salvation_ch_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ta4o73yuo0p7120/rocks_of_salvation_ch_09.mp3)



Length: 1:00:50

Size: 55.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

This is the longest chapter (narrowly) of this fic, and contains lots of lovely moments. I very much appreciate any and all feedback and hope you're enjoying this as much as I am.

Continuing gratitude to KeelieThompson1, and mooch-o thanks to sw70 who beta'd this on the plane to/from a visit to ME, whee!


	10. Part 1:  Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/725f6e1yxxnfc9j/rocks_of_salvation_ch_10.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/du2q32hdx7zyxa1/rocks_of_salvation_ch_10.mp3)



Length: 27:57

Size: 25.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

Have a bit of sweetness before things start hitting the fan next chapter...

Continuing thanks to KeelieThompson1, and uber-busy sw70, who still makes time to Beta for me


	11. Part 1:  Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6sh9j0uflw9tqsw/rocks_of_salvation_ch_11.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k33rrl2lryt23ym/rocks_of_salvation_ch_11.mp3)



Length: 32:51

Size: 30 MB

Reader's Notes:

The curtain rises ...

Continuing thanks to KeelieThompson1, and healing thoughts to sw70, who banged her head up pretty good yesterday (so yes, I'm posting without a net)


	12. Part 1:  Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 12 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lykc3ft4dbuhvqz/rocks_of_salvation_ch_12.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sq1vp2djs6s6y1q/rocks_of_salvation_ch_12.mp3)



Length: 36:57

Size: 33.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1, and healing thoughts to sw70, who hid from the noise of a family gathering on Thanksgiving due to her concussion, and used that time to Beta this (stop pushing yourself so hard, sweetness)


	13. Part 1:  Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pc3bwjygh92sr8q/rocks_of_salvation_ch_13.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/45rkhgnqto5ftcf/rocks_of_salvation_ch_13.mp3)



Length: 38:53

Size: 35.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1, and sw70, for still Beta'ing with a concussion, crazy girl (you're appreciated!)


	14. Part 1:  Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hoqpn6tvyg0vqgo/rocks_of_salvation_ch_14.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/538ivv57xkug3e7/rocks_of_salvation_ch_14.mp3)



Length: 36:53

Size: 33.7 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry that my Jepp’s sound more like Jebb’s. I *am* saying Jepp, it’s just that p’s and b’s sound really similar in recordings.

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1, and my skull, sw70


	15. Part 1:  Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x4k8ud0c37zsovn/rocks_of_salvation_ch_15.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3lr6cc61624d413/rocks_of_salvation_ch_15.mp3)



Length: 29:13

Size: 26.7 MB

Reader's Notes:

This is the halfway point! Enjoy

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1, and Pocket Professor sw70


	16. Interlude - Sherlock's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w3n18c9ce2l0a9t/rocks_of_salvation_ch_16.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/znvsco6l91v6una/rocks_of_salvation_ch_16.mp3)



Length: 25:47

Size: 23.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

Just an FYI – I am trying, really really hard to get a chapter of this AND a chapter of ‘All the Best and Brightest Creatures’ out each week. What with the holiday this week, and I am going out of town for 5 days towards the end of next week and will thus be away from my Podfic Nest ™, it’s possible I may be off my planned schedule a bit, but we’ll see what I can do.

Best wishes for the season and hope everyone has a wonderful new year. It’s certainly going to be off to a good start with A New Sherlock Episode, happy wiggle. 

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1, and Beta Buddy sw70, see you in a week-ish!


	17. Part 2:  Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x9debix3qn5m3w8/rocks_of_salvation_ch_17.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lwc24spm9i8k8iy/rocks_of_salvation_ch_17.mp3)



Length: 35:33

Size: 32.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out. It was a combination of the holiday, going on vacation for 6 days, and I was not happy with the recording before vacation and was trying to decide whether to toss it and start over. Listened to it with Beta on vacation, and she convinced me it would be ok once it was paced. Soooo, here it is. I promise not to have such a long gap between chapters for the rest of this podfic (barring unforeseen circumstances).

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1, and my ever-patient Beta, sw70


	18. Part 2:  Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yngi0j7jvnramci/rocks_of_salvation_ch_18.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m65va1suczfadi6/rocks_of_salvation_ch_18.mp3)



Length: 35:36

Size: 32.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

And a wee bit’o’fun for our boys

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1, and sw70, who sacrifices sleep and other real-worldly duties to Beta for me, to the benefit of us all


	19. Part 2:  Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6hp1k7phzae2qge/rocks_of_salvation_ch_19.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bwm29xexqe1z6po/rocks_of_salvation_ch_19.mp3)



Length: 54:24

Size: 49.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

Whereupon Sherlock starts out being a bit of a dick (really, John has the patience of a saint sometimes), but things improve and it's actually a fairly sweet chapter, overall.

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1, and my hard-working Beta, sw70, and special mention to AT&T, who so thoughtfully woke me up at 4:22 AM to let me know I was at 75% of my data usage for the month, which meant I was awake enough to record the last patch needed for this chapter and get it out to y'all. :P


	20. Part 2:  Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gjlk94s1w5faojj/rocks_of_salvation_ch_20.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dos5h6fg675v2nv/rocks_of_salvation_ch_20.mp3)



Length: 30:41

Size: 28.0 MB

Reader's Notes:

The boys have a little chat.

With this chapter, we've hit the 2/3rds mark for this story (though, don't forget, it continues with "Nest Among the Stars", etc). Sh*t starts to get real Very Soon Now.

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1, and faithful Beta, sw70. Special shout-out to anyone who takes the time to kudo and/or comment -- it's very encouraging!


	21. Part 2:  Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1dwcb72tfnkgjxr/rocks_of_salvation_ch_21.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m95b8t761soxfio/rocks_of_salvation_ch_21.mp3)



Length: 35:08

Size: 32.1 MB

Reader's Notes:

This one's fun ... have some fluff before things Get Real

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1, and Beta Extraordinaire, sw70.


	22. Part 2:  Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/76aicc3esxpl02l/rocks_of_salvation_ch_22.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3agpcndea4z4xi7/rocks_of_salvation_ch_22.mp3)



Length: 42:04

Size: 38.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

I get a little nuts towards the end of recording a podfic. The story accelerates and I get caught up in the drama. So, what this means for you, is that I already have the next 3 chapters AFTER this one in Beta, and am working on the next. My current, ridiculously aggressive plan, is to post 2 chapters a week of Rocks until it is done, which will be in about 4 weeks. Wuffda. Not to worry, those of you who are following along with ‘Critters’ (our short-hand affectionate name for ‘All the Best and Brightest Creatures’), I’m not putting that aside, I will still be working on those chapters as well, though they are longer and take more time.

I think I’m at the top of my Beta’s hit list for the emotional pain and suffering I’m putting her through with this fic (I think I got two ‘I hate you’ messages in the last day or so, whoops! – affectionately, I’m sure). I did mention at the start to you all that this was a drama, right? With angst, pain, suffering, wailing and gnashing of teeth? ;) Oh, and love. Lots, and lots of love. 

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1, and Beta Extraordinaire, sw70.


	23. Part 2:  Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/904fdyjoq6h7v6k/rocks_of_salvation_ch_23.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m5wf9fif54ws8ow/rocks_of_salvation_ch_23.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Seven chapters left. Can you hear the train approaching...? I can. 

Length: 34:24

Size: 31.4 MB

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1 and sw70 for, you know. Special call-out to karuna who is joining me in the pit-of-crazy that is podficc'ing towards the end of a tale.


	24. Part 2:  Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6tgnt1i72x4jnk2/rocks_of_salvation_ch_24.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/590onw0ttue4bg5/rocks_of_salvation_ch_24.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Surprise! I wasn’t planning on getting this out until Wednesday, but my lovely Beta managed to get her feedback to me in time that I could polish the chapter early and get it out. Poor, much abused sw70, has *7* chapters from me (between this podfic, Tea and Coffee (which will start posting with Rocks Chapter 26), and Critters/ATBABC), in addition to doing Beta work for Axe on the massive “The Gilded Cage”, etc. All Hail. 

Sorry, I had a massive head cold while recording this chapter. I was able to get short bits of time after taking a hot, steamy shower to get my nose cleared out so I wasn’t nasal for recording, but my throat is a bit rough and the voice is deeper than normal. Hopefully, it doesn’t sound toooo bad, though. 

Six chapters left after this one. Duhn duhn duhn. (ominous music) 

Length: 31:27

Size: 28.8 MB

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1 and SuperBeta sw70.


	25. Part 2:  Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rjel4jyajiptf78/rocks_of_salvation_ch_25.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zghxokegf0ud3xg/rocks_of_salvation_ch_25.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Sorry, still had a cold while doing this one, as well. Again, the voice is deeper than normal. In some ways, it suits the gravitas of this chapter, though. 

I got my first hate mail from my Beta after this chapter. 

I was feeling demoralized yesterday, had 2 un-subscriptions and 1 removed bookmark. It’s kind of surprising how that kind of crushes motivation. However, I really like this fic and it’s almost done, so I’m going to soldier through and assume there are people out there that are enjoying it. 

Five chapters left, four of which are recorded and in Beta. Woot. There may be a little bit of a wait for the next one, though, since Beta for Critters 13 comes first, then the next chapter of this. 

Length: 19:24

Size: 17.7 MB

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1 and ever-suffering Beta, sw70. Sorry sweets.


	26. Part 2:  Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/quv5ino5nu3ibla/rocks_of_salvation_ch_26.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hrzt71ui7wy1y41/rocks_of_salvation_ch_26.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Drama alert. Warnings for violence, blood, drug references. 

(while listening to it on my final polishing run, I realized that I can *still* hear my cold in my voice...sigh...sorry?) 

After you’ve listened to this, I’ve also posted the first chapter of “Tea and Coffee”, which contains spoilers for this chapter. “Tea and Coffee” is a companion fic for this series, and tells little vignettes from Mycroft’s point of view. It’s just a tiny little blurb (2:37), but interesting. 

Four chapters left

Length: 40:00

Size: 36.6 MB

Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1 for this magnificent chapter, and shock blankets and tea for my Beta, sw70.


	27. Part 2:  Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nnesdpo9qdd6mli/rocks_of_salvation_ch_27.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m6hamdl4xjtfhzm/rocks_of_salvation_ch_27.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

The drama continues. 

There are two reasons why you lovely people have gotten this chapter so quickly, one day after the previous one (hey, if I haven't gone to sleep yet, the day hasn't rolled over!). 1) AlessNox was sweet enough to comment on the previous chapter and expressed concern over John, which prompted 2) sw70 to bust-her-ass to get the Beta work for it done, staying up WAY too late, which, of course, then made ME stay up way too late to do the needed patches and post it to make her sacrifice worth it. So, send some luv their way.... 

Three chapters left

Length: 34:54

Size: 31.9 MB

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1 for writing this story, and special thanks to the Best-est Beta Of All, sw70, who eschewed sleep for y'all


	28. Part 2:  Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3m9qz1zh8z2e89v/rocks_of_salvation_ch_28.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6ruo5re702r888d/rocks_of_salvation_ch_28.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Sherlock makes a decision. 

Three chapters posted in four days? One (or more of you) must be livin’ right. ;) There were no changes I needed to make after receiving Beta feedback (woot), so I could get this one out fast. The next chapter will be a few days, my Beta has a big Gilded Cage chapter to check, and I have some final polishing work to do on Rocks 29, as well. 

Two chapters left

Length: 30:48

Size: 28.2 MB

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1 for writing this story, and speedmeister Beta, sw70


	29. Part 2:  Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/16gemz6hhnhue7k/rocks_of_salvation_ch_29.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5dx77caydhd2wl4/rocks_of_salvation_ch_29.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

A lightbulb moment. 

This is the main wrap-up for this part of the Ava Watson story. The final chapter is an epilogue. 

Four chapters posted in five days -- I'm onna roll! 

ONE (short) chapter left (which will most likely go up tomorrow!).

Length: 33:18

Size: 30.4 MB

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1 for writing this story, and sw70, who used her special Beta Turbo Mode powers today


	30. Epilogue - The moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 of "Rocks of Salvation", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6yr0wfyvfd8uorh/rocks_of_salvation_ch_30.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dgj29jlq56u756o/rocks_of_salvation_ch_30.mp3)



I did put together a zip file containing all the chapters, with the fic identification taken out of all but the first chapter up on dropbox. I haven't put it up on MediaFire, since I haven't converted that account yet to a paying account and the zip file is enormous. At least all the individual chapters are up on there. There's also an audiobook (in 2 parts because of the size of the thing).

On Dropbox:

  * [Here's](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4j1v2m6orz4n3g1/rocks_of_salvation.zip?dl=0) the whole thing as a set of zipped **mp3** files (924MB) 
  * [Here's](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4o4tcrcl7rt4kdi/Rocks%20of%20Salvation%20-%20Part%201.m4b?dl=0) Part 1 of 2 of the audiobook **m4b** file (9:18:38, 64.7 MB) 
  * [Here's](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rzsntzbgllph9ey/Rocks%20of%20Salvation%20-%20Part%202.m4b?dl=0) Part 2 of 2 of the audiobook **m4b** file (8:00:19, 55.1 MB) 



Reader's Notes:

If you came along for the ride on this one, thank you. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please consider going over to the original fic written by KeelieThompson1 and send her some love. Without fic writers, I’d have nothing to create these recordings from. 

This was just the first third of the overall Ava Watson story arc. The journey continues next with “Nest Among the Stars”, which I am also recording (the prologue is already in Beta), so keep an eye out for it, if you’re so inclined. 

The other thing to look out for, in this verse, is “When His Hour Will Come”, which I will be posting within the next week or so. It’s just a single (kinda long) chapter that tells the backstory of how John came to have Ava, what happened with Harry, how John got messed up with Moriarty before Sherlock came back, and the beginning part of Sherlock’s return, but told from John’s point of view. It will be useful at some point to know the backstory when reading or listening to “Nest Among the Stars”. 

Cheers, and thanks for listening. 

p.s. Tea and Coffee Chapter 2 is up and tells the story of when Mycroft babysat Ava (referred to in this chapter). 

Length: 24:08 (making for a grand total of around 17 hours and 17 minutes of podfic!)

Size: 22.1 MB

One final, heartfelt thank you to KeelieThompson1 for writing this story and allowing me to record it, and for sw70, whose Beta heart I pummel regularly, but she still keeps taking it. How'd I get so lucky?


End file.
